Meriwether High
by nicoforever97
Summary: set in an AU world, this is a story about Luke and some OC's i created. Also Nico and Percy. rated M due to language and smut eventually.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone, Ok so this is slightly different from the other fanfiction I wrote as I will be trying out a different pairing. I really love Nico and Percy fanfiction (perico nicery anything!) but I think I will try and write one in an AU world. So, this is just chapter one and please let me know if you think I should continue. There will be a few OC's and they are my own characters : ) but the rest I don't own and are RR's_

_OC's include: Joel Jackson, (Percy's older brother and charlottes love interest ). Charlotte Chase (Joels Love interest, Beths best friend and annabeth,Jamie's sister) . Jamie Chase (Charlottes and Annabeths brother and Beths love interest). Beth Black (Jamie's love interest Charlottes best friend) _

_Also, I don't know much (anything) about the American school system and how the day is split up so I'm going to have to do it how it is in England In my school._

_School starts at 9am_

_Form (is it called homeroom in the USA?) is 20 mins to 9:20_

_First period: 9:20 – 10: 20_

_Second: 10:20- 11: 20_

_Break: 11:20- 11:35_

_Third: 11:35 -12: 35_

_Lunch: 12:35 – 1:35_

_Fourth: 1:35- 2:35_

_Fifth: 2:35 – 3:35_

_End of school 3:35_

_It will be rated M as I am not sure where I am going with it as of yet : ) and there will be foul language, here it is and it will mainly be about Luke C as he is one of my favourite characters in fanfics and the books!_

_Ps sorry for any spelling and Grammar issues, I have troubles in those departments but I try my best._

Meriwether High

Chapter 1

The halls to Meriwether High were packed to the brim. It was after the summer and everyone was enjoying the last of the warmth before autumn kicked in.

The crowd parted as he walked through. People scurried to get out of his way, He was the king of the school.

"Hey Luke!" He turned and looked at the black haired boys running towards him. The two boys stopped. One was taller than the other with smooth styled black hair that swept to the right of his face in a smooth sweep and emerald green eyes that shined with a slight mischief. He wore a low cut tightly fitted t-shirt that read "F*** the world, Starting with me x", His black denim jeans clinging slightly to his muscular legs and he wore black converse, To finish off his look a black leather jacket was draped over his right shoulder along with his bag, His skin was slightly tanned and sun kissed and his smile blinding. The second slightly shorter boy looked younger and more innocent than the other, His eyes were more of a sea green than the others, He wore dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a trident that ran down the right hand side. He wore blue converse and a blue zip up hoodie to finish his look. Over his left shoulder hung his bag. His hair stuck up in every direction and his smile warmed your heart. The smaller boy blushed at the intense looks he got from the blond in front of him whilst the older boy next to him just seemed amused.

"Joel!" Luke grinned at them, Luke's hair was a sandy blonde and his bright blue eyes sparkled with mischief his smile screamed of it and it always made Percy Nervous. A scar ran down his cheek from under his eye to his lip. He wore a simple white t-shirt and denim shorts with his bag on his back and sunglasses tucked under his chin in his shirt. He wore sandals. He smiled at the smaller boy "Hey Perce, Long time no see"

"Hey Luke" Percy mumbled with a slight blush. Luke looked over at the boy in black and smiled.

"You didn't tell me your brother had got cuter Joel" He smiled winking at the younger boy making his blush darken and spread "I'm hurt" he held his chest with mocked hurt. Joel laughed and put his arms on Lukes shoulders.

"..and here I thought I was the only man for you Lukey" he was centimetres away. Luke couldn't help but blush slightly at the intrusion of space and intoxicating musky smell of Links and Joel that came off the emerald eyed boy. It was kind of a turn on… Woah he didn't just think that right? No, he wouldn't think that about such a close friend. Luke coughed and tried to back away which made Joel smirk, He backed up "Stay away from my brother Luke…He's innocent and he will stay that way" Joel put his arm on Percy's shoulders protectively.

"Ruin all my fun" He smirked but the look on Joel's face was dangerous.

"I mean it Luke" The tone was demanding and strong "I know what you'd do to him if I let you" Percy looked confused at the two boys.

"What would he do?" Percy asked as he tilted his head to one side like a confused puppy, the two older boys sometimes forgot how innocent Percy truly was.

"You touch him Luke and I'll make you pay for it"

"Yes sir" Luke displayed his usual grin and a mock salute, trying to hide the involuntary shiver at the tone Joel was using, It sent a strange sense of arousal through him and that worried him slightly, Joel was definitely straight.

Joel's face lightened and he smiled he turned to his 17 year old brother.

"Nico's over there why don't you go see him?" Percy smiled happily and walked over to the boy who was dressed in all black with a slight glare directed at Luke "How you been Lukey?" Joel asked heading to his locker with Luke.

" Ok to start with its Luke, I don't get where Lukey has come from and you and the others will stop it…" Joel grinned at him with an odd look in his eye.

"Make me Luke-y" Luke and Joel starred at each other having a competition to see who would back down. Luke did when Joel took a step closer to him, why was joel the only one who could get him to back down? He was Luke Castellan High school king! "so how have you been?"

"I've been good I guess, Lots of football training" He grinned at the thought "What about you?" Joel sighed and opened his locker pulling books out of his bag and putting them in.

"Summer was tough" Luke leaned on his locker looking at Joel waiting for more than those three words, when Joel didn't continue he raised an eyebrow at him.

"Go on there has to be more than that" Joel heaved another sigh and frowned looking over to his brother who was pushed against the locker at this moment by the boy in black. Joel's frown deepened and his fists clenched, he had seen Percy bullied in schools before and had gotten into many fights for sticking up for his brother "relax dude look at Percy's hand" Joel looked up to see Percy holding a leather jacket out of the smaller boys reach grinning like an idiot as Nico got closer trying to reach it. "God Joel anyone would think Percy couldn't handle himself the way you get all protective. I've seen him fight he can look after himself"

"Yeh but he doesn't fight does he? He doesn't like hurting people so refuses to defend himself as often as he should" Luke at Joel more intensely "doesn't mean he won't try and fight sometimes, but not as often as he should" Joel sighed and turned to Luke "like I said, summer was tough." Luke nodded slowly and turned to his locker to put things in.

"what you got first?"

"PE "

"same…hey you heard we got a couple of new kids in form (_if someone tells me if its homeroom I'll use that from now on)_ and one in Percy's year"

"really? You know what they're called"

"Not a clue but should be good"

"aren't we too old to prank the new kids?" he stated closing his locker and leaning his back on it. Luke just gave him his trademark smile closing his locker and wrapping an arm round Joel's shoulder as they walked towards the form.

"we're _never _too old to prank the new kids Joel" Joel laughed

"what's the plan?"

* * *

><p>Annabeth had woken up early that morning. She had eaten some breakfast before getting ready for school wearing a t-shirt with an owl on it, grey jeans and grey pumps all of which had been decided the night before. Her golden princess curls were tied up in a loose bobble with little curls hanging loosely and framing her face, she applied a small amount of makeup but not enough to be considered trashy. Brown mascara and lip gloss was it, she was ready.<p>

There was a knock at her door and she turned to see who it was.

"Annie time to go, you ready?" she sighed and walked to the door shouldering her backpack as she went.

"Yeh I'm ready" she opened the door and stepped out "how do I look?"

"great you look beautiful" her sister smiled at her whilst shouldering her bag "do I look ok?"

"you both look great now can we go?" her brother laughed heading past them on the landing.

"Jay just because you don't give a crap what you look like doesn't mean me and Annie shouldn't"

Charlotte Chase was Annabeth's sister, she had long wavy blond hair that reached just below her shoulders plated and tied with a blue ribbon weaved through, her eyes were mainly blue but had tints of grey, her skin was white and pale but not sickly. She wore legging with a long blue top with Chicago written on it in white and 2 white stripes round the cuffs of the sleeves that stopped midway down her arms. A jacket and pair of pumps finished the look.

"You have to give a crap to look this good" Jamie Chase gestured to himself, he was Charlotte's older twin, his hair was a little darker than hers and had a classic surfer boy look to it, his eyes were the colour of a crisp December morning. He wore dark denim shorts that stopped above his knee and a white sleeveless shirt showing off his large biceps, he pulled a red hoodie on over the top and pulled on matching converse.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at him and shouldered her bag, chucking Jamie his. Annabeth laughed, she loved her half siblings. Her mom Athena Chase had been married before to the twins dad but he had died in a car accident, then her mom had married her dad Frederick Chase and had had her. Charlotte and Jamie were great to her and never resented her dad for "taking their dads place" she loved her siblings.

"come on let's get to school before jays head gets any bigger"

"Oh ha ha ha" he mocked and grabbed his keys "I'll drive" he grinned, Annabeth nodded and walked after her siblings.

* * *

><p>Their school looked huge compared to the last one they'd been too, there were 4 buildings with football fields to the back of the main building and a large garden in the middle with a huge oak tree in the middle. Annabeth followed Jamie and charlotte who didn't seem half as nervous as she was, she had gotten teased in her old school for getting straight A's in everything but she refused to let her grades slip just because of teasing.<p>

"Annie hurry up we're late" Jamie called and she ran to keep up "you remember where your form is from the tour?"

"Yeh…" she said not sounding overly confident

"Want us to walk you there?" Charlotte asked putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Annabeth shook her head, she refused to look like she couldn't handle her first day and needed her big sister to look after her.

"I'll be ok" she smiled trying to reassure them.

"Ok, see you at break?"

"sure" She smiled and walked towards her form room.

* * *

><p>Percy smiled as he sat at his desk next to Nico, this year was going to be a good year and he knew it he could just feel it. He would make even more friends and join the swim team and the football team.<p>

"Yeh there's supposed to be a new girl in the form"

"urgh, knowing our luck she's some geek with glasses and greasy hair" Percy turned to look at the bitch of the school Drew Tanaka with her sidekicks Holly and Kitty .

"You shouldn't judge people you don't know Tanaka" he said harshly, he hated Drew she was so judgmental of everyone and only gave spoilt skinny rich girls a chance to be her friend not to mention the fact she was a huge slut.

"Percy baby, if no one judged them how would they improve?" Drew smiled her sickly smile, he face plastered in a ridiculous amount of makeup. Percy rolled his eyes and looked back to Nico, he felt a hand slid from his shoulder to his chest and sickly hot breath next to his ear "you know Percy, we could have a lot of fun if you let me" Percy lifted her hand and pushed her away gently.

"no thanks Drew I don't date sluts" Nico smirked next to him, Drew scowled.

"what you laughing at ghost boy?" she snapped and Nico just kept smirking whilst she said down in a huff. Percy looked to Nico.

"She does know I'm gay right?" Percy whispered and Nico laughed "what?"

"you don't exactly make it obvious Perce" Percy blushed and Nico smiled at him "do you want to make it more obvious?" Percy looked confused.

"How" Nico was blushing slightly, Percy tilted his head in confusion and moved closer to Nico "what is it Nico?" Nico closed the gap between them and kissed Percy softly. Percy didn't know how to react at first but he soon closed his eyes and was kissing back, he pouted slightly when Nico pulled away.

"mmm...you're a good kisser Percy" Nico was blushing but Percy just kept staring, he couldn't believe it Nico Di Angelo has kissed him. His best friend had kissed him and he had very much enjoyed it. Percy smiled blushing enjoying the tingling feeling his lips had, he leaned forward and kissed Nico again.

It was like he was in his own little bubble of happiness as Nico kissed him back, he felt Nico brush his tongue against Percy's lips, he wasn't sure what to do and he wanted to ask so he parted his lips. Nico slid his tongue into the warm cavern moving his tongue against Percy's, Percy smiled dopily catching on and fighting for dominance. They continued in their own little bubble until the shrill voice of Drew Tanaka burst it.

"You're gay!"

* * *

><p>Charlotte and Jamie walked the long hallway to the door of their form room. They hadn't been expecting to be in the same form because in their old school they had been separated into different forms. Jamie smiled as they reached the door.<p>

"wander if there's any fit girls in this form" he grinned cheekily, charlotte laughed and rolled her eyes

"and why would any "fit" girls pick you?" she laughed again at the slightly annoyed look.

"Because I'm sexy" he stated with his usual grin back on his face.

"oof!" they turned and looked as a girl fell he books scattering everywhere.

"You ok?" Jamie shouting as they both ran over. Charlotte started picking up the books whilst Jamie helped the girl to her feet.

"Yeh god I'm so clumsy" she frowned and looked at her watch "and now late…damn it" she covered her face with her hands and shaking her head.

"Here are your books" Charlotte said handing them back to her she smiled and thanked her "I'm Charlotte and this is Jamie my brother"

"I'm Bethany but everyone calls me Beth it's nice to meet you" she smiled a warm smile at them both. Jamie just stared, this girl was beautiful her shoulder length hair was a mixture of coppers, blonds and brunette, her eyes were jade green and her face was touched with the smallest bit of makeup that looked incredibly natural. Beth wore a black top that was covered in lace with a small white collar tucked into a just above the knee a line skit, she wore ballerina pumps and a leather jacket to finish her outfit "god sirs going to kill me! This is the third time I've been late this week!"

"hey if you want, you could say you were showing us around…we got lost…you show us the way?" Beth grinned at him.

"Thank You!" she squealed and hugged him then backed up blushing. Jamie grinned and headed towards the door followed by Beth then Charlotte.

Charlotte looked at the door, it was slightly ajar and she noticed that there was a weird shape balancing on the top of it but before she could shout what she had figured it was jamie had put pressure on the door, the contents splattered down onto him. Jamie stood there a second as the room erupted in laughter. He was soaked through by blue tinted water, it turned his skin an inky colour and his hair stuck to his skin.

Beth and Charlotte gasped and Jamie looked up at the room his eyes red, the room went silent at the glare he gave.

"Dude it was just a joke" Luke laughed above the room. Jamie walked over to him glare plastered angrily on his face, they both looked at each other Jamie cracked a smile.

"no problem dude good thing I got PE… first I'm Jamie Chase, that's my sister Charlotte" He pointed to charlotte who stood glaring in the doorway. Luke smiled and gave her a small wave, she put her fingers up in response Luke laughed.

"Dude, you and your sister can sit with us, Hey Beth!" Beth smiled and walked over sitting down.

"Hey Luke, where's Joel?"

"He went to wash the blue of his hands, he looks like he's fucked a smurf" Charlotte walked over and glared at Luke.

"Charlie sit….you don't mind me calling you Charlie do you?" Charlotte…Charlie smiled and sat next to her, flashing a glare at Luke.

"No I don't mind, my dad used to call me Charlie…before he died" she frowned slightly and Jamie squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, He took the seat next to Luke.

"I'm Luke by the way in case you're wondering" Luke out his hand out to Charlie who shook it.

"Hey Lukey" Luke frowned but Charlie smiled "don't mess with me and my brother…" he leaned forward till they were inches apart.

"and what if I do?" he smirked and Charlie smiled at him she tapped his face harder than a pat but softer than a slap.

"I'll be forced to castrate you" she said sweetly almost innocently, Luke looked at her.

"bring it on C…Joel's back" he grinned and stood to high five Joel. The boy plonked himself down in the seat next to Charlie laughing at Jamie.

"Dude that stuff takes ages to come off!" he laughed and stuck his blue hand out "Joel Jackson"

"Jamie Chase" they shuck hands and Joel turned to look at Charlie.

"I'm Joel Jackson, nice to meet you" he smiled and stuck his hand out again.

"Charlotte.." Beth coughed and raised her eyebrows at her "Charlie sorry….are you going to apologise to my brother anytime soon?" Joel looked at her and smiled, Charlie blushed his eyes were stunning and he was a god among men.. he was just plain sexy. Her cheeks blushed further as she compared him to the rugged looks of Luke. Jamie looked at her strangely, Charlie didn't blush.

Joel stared at her and so did Luke.

"Are you serious about this apology?" Charlie coughed slightly and nodded.

"very" she said sternly "those clothes are ruined…" They both looked at Jaime and Joel spoke first.

"Sorry Dude its tradition to prank the newbie"

"Nah its cool with the amount of schools we've been too I'm used to it"

"still doesn't excuse it" Charlie piped

"I also apologise to you charlotte…" Charlie blushed as Joel talked to her "he's your brother...and I shouldn't have turned him into something from the Avatar movie" Charlie laughed

"apology accepted" she looked at Luke expectantly and he rolled his eyes and stood.

"everyone!" no one listened so he hit the chair against the floor sending a loud bang through the room "everyone" the room was silent "I would just like to apologise from the bottom of my heart.." he placed a hand on his chest "for dying Charlie's brother blue, I would like to express my hopes that you can forgive me" he wiped a crocodile tear from his eye and got a _"aww" _from some of the girls in the room. Beth rolled her eyes giggling and Charlie just laughed.

"Ok Ok apology accepted" Jamie nodded his agreement and the classroom erupted into an applause for Luke who sat after a couple of bows. "so let me see" Charlie smiled looking at Joel "Mr Popular and…" looking at Luke who grinned "and the class clown"

"got it in one C" Luke grinned. Charlie laughed at the large grin that plastered his face. They talked a little longer until the bell went. As they left the classroom Charlie was shoved and fell over.

"You ok?" joel asked helping her up and grabbing her bag, she brushed herself off and smiled.

"is it always like this?" she felt hands on either side of her shoulders.

"Welcome to Meriwether C"

* * *

><p>Annabeth opened the door to her form room feeling highly nervous, she looked up to see all the tables but two full, one had three girls who looked like the classic "popular" girls that believe they're better than everyone else and one with two boys who seemed to be kissing. She refused to sit with the "popular girls" as they were always so judgmental and decided she had no choice but to sit with the boys. Annabeth jumped out of her skin when she heard the girl scream.<p>

"You're Gay!" the girl screeched.

"Yeh, have been since I have been since I was 13." One of the boys smiled, he was quite good looking if you were into that thing. Annabeth laughed quietly to herself, if you were into that sex that is. The other boy was smirking with a small blush on his cheeks at the screeching girl.

"b…but….you can't be…_gay_" Annabeth was appalled at the disgust she put into that word and had to speak up she walked over and looked at her.

"And what is wrong with being gay? It is far better than being a makeup plastered Barbie doll, did you use a brush to apply that makeup? Or a shovel?" the girls face was priceless she was going purple. Annabeth had always had a way with words and she refused to stand by and watch someone disrespect a person for who they love.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the girl screeched. Annabeth turned to Percy sticking out her hand.

"Annabeth Chase and you are?"

_Ok so this is the first chapter of my new story, what do you think? Please review as I do appreciate opinions…Favourite bits? _

_Hope you enjoyed it x_

_Nicoforever97_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone, so this is Chapter 2, didn't get any reviews for chapter one : ( but I did get a favourite :D and some followers so I hope you all enjoy it._

Chapter 2

Percy couldn't believe it, the new girl had just had a go at Drew Tanaka. Percy smiled, he knew they would be friend, he stuck out his hand and shuck hers.

"Percy Jackson nice to meet you" he smiled at her and pulled back a seat "sit with us?"

"thank you" she sat and smiled, Percy raised an eyebrow at Nico who rolled his eyes sticking his hand out to her.

"Nico Di Angelo" Annabeth smiled at him and shuck his hand.

"Nico of Angels?...pretty" Nico stared at her shocked pulling his hand away.

"I am not 'pretty'" he huffed crossing his arms, Percy laughed at the little pout on Nico's face,

"I think you're pretty" Percy smiled blushing the slightest and turning to lean back on Nico. Nico rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms round Percy's waist.

"You don't count…" Percy frowned looking at him.

"why don't I count?" Nico smiled at the cute look he was getting.

"Because…your my boyfriend?" Nico blushed.

"I'm not your boyfriend" Nico's face fell he felt like he could cry "you never asked me out…and we haven't been on any dates so we can't be boyfriends" Nico looked confused.

"I kissed you…doesn't that count as asking you out?" Percy gave Nico a lopsided smile leaning up to kiss him softly.

"Nope, not till we go on a date…and you haven't even asked me on one of them yet" he smiled raising his eyebrows in hope and expectation. Nico smiled moving to his ear so his lips brushed it.

"Fine Perceus, will you go on a date with me?" Percy shiver, the way Nico's Italian accent said his full name...wow. Percy blushed and turned to look at him nodding. Nico grinned and kissed him.

Annabeth smiled watching the two of them, she had only just met them and she already liked them. Maybe they were in some of her classes?. Would they let her sit with them at lunch? Probably not, she didn't realise Nico had spoken till him and Percy stared at her.

"Pardon?" they laughed and Nico smiled slightly.

"I said: where did you learn to speak Italian"

"Oh" she smiled "Beh, ho trascorso un'estate in Italia, una volta in cui io ei miei fratelli raccolsi la lingua abbastanza bene ... ehm ... io non sono buono come mia sorella ... er..ma... " Annabeth paused to consider what to say" i conoscere la mia quota equa. [1]" Nico smiled at her and Percy looked more than confused.

"avete preso la lingua abbastanza bene se mi hai chiesto, ti suono fluente [2]" Annabeth smiled

"grazie [3]"

"il vostro benvenuti [4]" Percy frowned as the pair smiled at each other.

"can you two speak English? Or are you just trying to make me feel stupid?" Percy pouted and the blonde laughed, Nico smiled and kissed him.

"sorry Perce" Percy smiled at him, Nico ran his hand down Percy's arm and Percy flinched slightly "you ok Percy?" Nico asked worry clear on his face. Percy smiled kissing Nico's lips gently.

"I'm fine.." Annabeth wasn't convinced, she had always been good at picking up on lies and Percy was lying for sure. Annabeth looked at his arm a second and decided that she didn't know him well enough to ask, it could even push them away. "So what do you have first?" Percy asked touching Nico's hand.

"Human biology what about you?"

"Greek and Roman History and Mythology" Nico raised his eyebrow at Percy.

"I didn't know you took that class" Percy shrugged.

"It looked interesting" he mumbled "…and I've always liked the myths and legends…ever since Mr Brunner's class so I took it." He frowned "Why?"

"I'm just glad you found something you wanted to do" Nico smiled and Percy smiled back then looked at Annabeth.

"What do you have first?"

"I have the same as you" she smiled happy that she knows someone in her class. Percy smiled

"Great! We can sit together?"

"sure, you and Nico are the only people I know anyway" Percy tilted his head to the side and Nico raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hey you don't have to settle with little old us" Percy laughed his sea green eyes shining. Annabeth blushed at her mistake.

"I didn't mean it like that" Nico laughed with Percy now.

"we're just teasing" Nico laughed "don't worry you'll meet loads of people soon"

"yes I hope so"

"sit with us at lunch" Percy grinned "we'll introduce you to the group"

"sure"

Annabeth smiled, these boys were being so nice to her and they'd only just met her, maybe this year would be different? Maybe Meriwether was her fresh start.

* * *

><p>The day had gone great so far, she had enjoyed her first lesson and made it round the school ok. Lunch had come quicker than she thought it would and now she only had one problem. She couldn't see her brother or anyone else in the cafeteria that she knew.<p>

"hey C you look lost" she rolled her eyes, of course it would be him but she was slightly glad that there was someone she knew. Charlie turned and looked into the bright blue eyes of Luke castellan, she contemplated giving a remark but needed his help.

"have you seen my brother?" she sighed "he was supposed to eat lunch with me"

"we eat lunch outside on hot days C, your brothers with the others" Charlie nodded.

"My names charlotte by the way not 'C' Lukey" he laughed and put his arm on her shoulder steering her towards the large tree in the centre of the buildings.

"well C mines Luke and as you're getting that wrong, I'm forgetting the rest of your name" she rolled her eyes and nudged his arm off.

"Whatever…" she turned and looked at him whilst walking backwards "Luke-y" he rolled his eyes at her

"Oh ha ha ha..Charlie watch out!" too late. Charlie fell backwards and fell straight into Joel's lap.

"woah!" Charlie looked up into the amused eyes of Joel Jackson "hey" Charlie's cheeks were stained a bright red as she tried to get up.

"sorry" she mumbled , Joel put his arms round her waist and whispered.

"You don't have to leave" he smirked as she went even redder, she stared at him.

"let me go!" she almost shouted in his face standing up and glaring at him. Joel just smiled and Charlie glared at him going and sitting with Jamie jumped slightly as she sat.

"You alright sis?" Jamie asked, he had been sat close by talking to the girl Beth.

"fine" she snapped "have you seen Annie?"

"not since this morning" he shrugged "she's probably found some friends to hang out with" Charlie nodded.

"I hope so" she mumbled as she pulled out her lunch.

* * *

><p>Charlie sat eating her lunch with the others enjoying their company and blushing at the occasional look from Joel. Why was she blushing so much?, it was infuriating.<p>

"hey guys" a cheerful voice said. Two girls walked over, one had choppy black hair that stopped at her shoulders with electric blue eyes and the other had long black hair and soft brown eyes.

"hey thals" Luke smiling sipping a coke.

"Hi" she smiled sitting down and stealing his coke "who's the new kids?" she gestured to Charlie and Jamie.

"Jamie Chase, nice to meet you" he held out his hand and she nodded.

"Thalia, Thalia Grace and that beautiful girl is Bianca Di Angelo" Jamie smiled at her and watched her blush as she sat next to the punk looking girl, The girl Bianca was dressed in a knee length skirt and blouse whereas Thalia wore black jeans with a black t-shirt with 'death to Barbie' printed on it. Bianca took Thalia hand and smiled as Thalia kissed hers.

"this is my sister Charlotte" Beth coughed "Charlie"

"Nice to meet you" Charlie smiled.

"so where you moved from?"

"San Francisco"

"Long way to move" Joel added and Charlie shrugged "Why'd you move?" Charlie's face fell and Jamie touched her shoulder squeezing.

"we don't talk about it"

"Why? What happened" Thalia asked. Charlie shot him a death look, Jamie let her go and she stood glaring at them all.

"I said we don't talk about it" storming off.

"Charlie!" Jamie shouted getting up and running after her. She kept going, she knew there might be questions but she didn't want to answer them.

* * *

><p><em>To start with here are the translations.<em>

_[1] Well, i spent a summer in italy once where me and my siblings picked up the language quite well...erm...i'm not as good as my sister...er...but... i know my fair share._

_[2] you picked the language up pretty well if you asked me, you sound fluent_

_[3] thanks_

_[4] Your very welcome_

_So what did you guys think? What happened in the last place they lived? Review please! I'm begging. Tell me what you think _

_Nicoforever97_


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note, ok so to start with I've decided to add some darker bits into this story because I seem to be better at writing that stuff than fluff and happiness. It will only have touches of the darker stuff but it should improve the story and give it depth. I also apologise for not updating sooner but schools been a lot lately and I had to focus_

_Warning: assault and rape during the flashback_

Chapter 3

It had been a week since Charlie had stormed off from the group and since then she had pretty much been invisible, she had sat with them but had stayed on her phone and not taken part in conversations, she wouldn't react if anyone called her name but Jamie and even then the conversation was limited.

It was form time and the group was sat at their usual spot but Charlie and Jamie hadn't turned up yet and Beth was worried, she had become close to the two and wanted to see them…especially Jamie. He was sweet and kind and hot, she blushed at the thought of him.

"What's got you blushing Beth?" Luke smirked at her and leaning back on his chair, he too was wondering where Jamie and Charlie were.

"Shut up" Beth blushing more and hiding her face "he doesn't even notice me half the time and he only sees me as a friend!"

"Who only see's you as a friend?" Beth's eyes widened and her head snapped round to see Jamie stood there looking confused.

"erm…erm…erm..erm"

"Where's Charlie?" Luke asking from where he sat next to Joel whose head rose at the mention of the blonde. Beth sent Luke a thankful look as Jamie suddenly became very interested in his shoes.

"she's not coming in today" he mumbled sitting down next to Beth and fiddling with the edge of the table "she probably won't be in this week" Joel frowned as did Luke.

"This can't still be about Thalia can it? What she said? Seriously get over it its Thalia she doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut" Joel said casually part of him nagging and saying that wasn't the reason the blonde wasn't there. Beth smiled patting Jamie's shoulder gently.

"yeh Joel's right besides Charlies not that sad to be upset about that…I mean it's not as if Thalia did anything wrong" Jamie's head snapped up and he glared at them all shaking off Beth's lingering hand.

"None of you know what you're talking about so do me a favour and drop it" he snapped angrily and pulled out some work to do filling his ears with the sound of music from his Ipod. Beth looked at Luke confused feeling bad, Joel just mouth _What the fuck?_ Form had gone by pretty quickly after that with little discussion from the group.

_#_

Charlie sat leaning against a broad chest counting the minutes before her brother would come home, they were sat watching another one of his favourite horror films and they were making her want to be sick but she couldn't show weakness in front of him that would be a very bad idea.

"are you even watching!" he snapped at a voice that sounded like the sea on a raging day, she blinked herself out of her day-dream of freedom and nodded frantically "then what happened?" he snarled. Charlie was panicking she had focused her eyes on the clock on the wall and not the blood bath that was displayed on her bedroom TV screen.

"the pretty girl just died" she guessed hoping that she was right. He grunted with approval and pulled her closer to him, she turned her attention the digital clock that sat on the top of the TV there were way too many hours before Jamie came home and she knew she'd end up doing something that most of her didn't want to do. She shivered as she felt the cold, moist lips on her neck and bit her tongue to not make a noise when sharp teeth sank in marking her with yet another bite before turning his attention back to the movie and laughing when an innocent was killed.

"stupid twat who kills someone like that!" Charlie shuddered at the cruel tone in his voice "how would you kill someone babe" he smirked pulling her onto his lap, Charlie tensed as he pulled her as close as possible "would u skin them alive or Put them in a room with no food until they kill each other…see who turns cannibal first?"

"I don't know…" she said quietly and his arms tightened as his eyes gleamed in excitement

"think about it!" Charlie was still quiet, she didn't like the idea of hurting anybody and the way his voice was lined with a cruel excitement was normal but it still scared her "well!" he snapped growing impatient.

"i…I guess I would drown them" she said quickly hoping that would be enough, she really didn't want him to be angry at her for something.

"How boring" he said "why drown them" his fingers pulled at her blond hair tugging at her scalp, she flinched slightly remembering the way he had grabbed it the other day forcing her to the bed.

_~flashback to the night after her leaving the group~ _

_Charlie didn't talk the entire journey home and went straight to her room, they didn't know anything about her, they had no right to ask questions…right?. Urgh, she hated that she couldn't just casually answer questions like where did they come from? Why did they move? But if they knew that she had moved to get away from him would they treat her differently? She didn't know. _

_Charlie flopped down on her double bed burying her face into the soft covers, if people found out she knew they'd treat her differently they always did. She turned over and looked at the plain white ceiling and sighed. _

_"Charlotte?" Annie her younger sister knocked on her door before opening it "you ok?"_

_"yeh…" She said plainly and felt the bed dip as the girl lay down too "Annie I just want to be alone…"_

_"Jamie told me about today Charlotte…." Of course he did Jamie told his siblings everything and if Annie was in trouble Charlie would hear about it, Annabeth had paused before continuing "you're not going to do anything stupid are you?" Charlie sat up and glared at the younger girl_

_"What's _**that** _supposed to mean?" she snapped angrily at her grey eyed sister who looked at her with concern._

_"I just don't want you to kill yourself over _**him**" _she said him with such disgust and Charlie just stared at her like she was crazy._

_"no! I would never!...why would you ask that?" _

_"well you thought about it…its why we had to move" Annabeths voice had a strange harshness to it that Charlie didn't like "I mean its my job to worry about you but its not like we would've done anything but move right? I mean his dad is so powerful" her voice sounded overly sarcastic and it was really starting to piss her older sister off, she didn't understand anything!_

_" " Charlie said calmly despite the rage bubbling under her skin when Annabeth didn't move she lost control a little "Now!" she growled angrily. _

_"Fine!" Annabeth stood glaring "I was going to meet up with my friends anyway!" she stormed out and after a few minutes Charlie heard the door slam shut. Tears welled in her eyes her sister blamed her for the move and she knew it. Even though Annabeth had been teased she had still had some close friends that she had to leave but she just didn't understand _why _they _had _to leave. Tears fell as she remembered the months of abuse from her boyfriend, he had started off sweet and cheeky but had ended up giving her a black eye if she even looked at another man. His dad was powerful in the business world and was somehow linked to her father's job which he often used as a threat on her, his father would always give his son what he wanted as he had left his mother to be with the women he truly loved and had felt guilty for leaving his son. _

_So after all the violence when her dad said that he was thinking about taking the job here she had jumped at the chance to leave and persuaded him to take the job meaning they would have to move. Annie had blamed her straight away and continued to even after Jamie (who was the only person she had trusted to tell about some of the abuse) had explained. Charlie hated that Annabeth held some resentment towards her but she had needed to escape. _

_Her sad thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door._

_"Jamie can you get that!" she yelled trying to hide the shake in her voice, when there was no reply she assumed he had gone out and stood up to answer the door her dad and step mum wouldn't be home for a couple of days as they were both away on business. The knock got more persistent and she ran down the stairs "I'm coming!" she pulled open the door and froze._

_"hey babe long time no see" his face was pure anger as he walked towards her his green eyes stormy like the sea. The door was slammed and locked._

_"T..Triton.." she gasped stumbling backwards full of fear "w..what are you doing here!"_

_"I could ask you the same thing!" he growled "trying to run away are you babe? Not tell me you're leaving?" he slapped her round the face and she crumbled to the floor "think you could change your number!" he well placed kick had her crying "news flash bitch! Your mine and you don't get to leave!" thump after thump hit her down body._

_"p…please" she begged crying in pain, she didn't know what to do so she did the only thing that might calm him a little "I'm sorry! Please Tritty!" she screamed as his foot hit her stomach "please I'm sorry!" his fist connected with her jaw before wrapping in her hair ripping her from the ground and laughed as she grasped at his hand and struggled to keep her footing._

_"you stupid cow, thought you could run away didn't you?"_

_"no.." she sobbed "dad got a new job…he wanted us to start from scratch" she screamed as his grip tightened._

_"why did you change your number"_

_"he got me a new phone for my birthday!" his grip didn't falter "I lost all my numbers" she cried "please let go" _

_"no!" his fist was about to connect with her stomach when the sound of a message on her phone went off, she hadn't even realised it had rung. Triton paused at the sound of a male voice._

_"C! its Luke! Got your number of Jamie…what's going on? Text me" the message ended and triton was shaking with rage._

_"your cheating on me!" he snapped punching her over and over as she begged for him to stop, she tried to tell him Luke was a friend but Triton was too far gone "you need to be taught a lesson…your mine bitch and no one else can have you!" _

_"Triton please!" He started to drag her up the stairs._

_"Which is yours!" he snapped and when she hesitated he threw her into the wall pushing himself up against her "or I'll do it right here!" his hands were on the front of her jeans as he rubbed his clear erection against her arse._

_"the third door!" sobbing "please…Jamie can't see this" she begged and cried out as he shoved her in that direction._

_"move" she stumbled towards the room and through the door, she thought about slamming it but with no lock it would be futile. Triton grabbed her pushing her to the bed and ripping at her clothes "I'm going to show you exactly who's you are!" Charlie screamed throughout as he moved against her tears escaped as he finished and he sunk his teeth deep into her neck "you're mine bitch…say it!"_

_"I'm yours" she cried as he pulled out, he flipped her over and kissed her._

_"if you ever leave I'll kill you" Charlie sobbed._

_"I won't" his fist connected with her right eye and she screamed in pain._

_"that was for talking to another guy…you'll never do that again will you!" she clutched her eye and shook her head "good girl" he pulled her into his arms stroking her saw bruised cheek "your mine"_

~flashback end~

A sharp tug brought her out of the memory and she flinched looking into his frustrated eyes.

"because its supposed to be like falling asleep….not as much pain as other way…" she said quietly.

"is that it?...you'd be committing murder but as long as their comfortable" he rolled his eyes "you're supposed to be punishing them and you want them to be comfortable?" Charlie had to think quickly and turned to straddle his waist wincing at the pain that rang through her ribs, her hand ran through his short black hair.

"and because the sea reminds me of you tritty…strong and powerful…" she leaned down and kissed him before continuing "and I wouldn't just hold them under…I'd tie their limbs to 4 different spikes pushed deep into the side so as the tide rises they get closer to death" Tritons eyes gleamed with joy as his hands held her hips listening to the sick tale "it'd be like watching your power slowly take away whatever pain they caused me, the one I love taking their lives as punishment" triton let out a groan and moved his hips up to show her how much this was turning him on. Charlie bit her lip and smiled pretending to be excited.

"tell me more" he whispered kissing her neck, she sighed happily but was running out of things to say.

"You protect me with such strength" Triton gripped her hips "a..and when we..erm have sex your as powerful as the sea against the shore?" he smiled and kissed her.

"look what you did baby" he shifted slightly "got me all worked up so what you going to do about it?" Charlie slipped from his lap and knelt starting to undo his jeans not wanting to be beaten again she slid down the zip and looked up at him "come on" he said impatiently as she fumbled and pulled him from his jeans starting to move her hand up and down his solid length as he panted and moaned above her "faster!" he groaned and she complied doing all the things that would have him gasping. Charlie worked him as his hips became erratic in thrusting into her hand, his mouth formed an O as he came all over her hand, she kept moving as he softened.

"it was good Tritty?" he nodded numbly as she tucked him away zipping him up "can I go get cleaned up" he tapped his knee once and she sat down and kissed him.

"who's are you?"

"Yours"

_finishing note: thanks for reading please review x _

_Nicoforever97_


End file.
